one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Black✮Star vs Naruto Uzumaki
Third.png|Quauntonaut Black Star vs Naruto.PNG|GameboyAdv Black✮Star vs Naruto Uzumaki is a One Minute Melee. Description Soul Eater vs Naruto! Which loudmouth anime ninja will win? Will it be the Man who will surpass God, or the Greatest Shinobi? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! TWO FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS.... MEEEELLLLEEEE! Fight Death City, 4:PM "So this is Death City, huh?", says Naruto, gazing at the town. "Wonder if there's any ninjas here to face off agai-" "LOOK NO FURTHER! I, BLACK✮STAR, THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD, WILL BE YOUR CHALLENGE TODAY!", says a blue haired ninja on a rooftop, who is none other than Black✮Star. "Hm? You wanna fight me? Well bring it on! I am Naruto Uzumaki, the greatest Shinobi!", yells Naruto, jumping on top of the roofop. "Uhh, Black✮Star.... you sure about this?", says Tsubaki, in weapon mode. "Of course I am! I'm gonna defeat this guy and prove i'm the best!", says Black✮Star. NINJA SHOWDOWN! FIGHT! (Soul Eater - Resonance (English Cover)) Black*Star begins the fight by running up at Naruto with his Chain Scythe, and tries to slash Naruto with it. Naruto, who swiftly dodges it all, gets out a kunai and starts throwing at Black*Star, who blocks all of them with his Chain Scythe, then runs and slashes Naruto, who grunts a bit, then runs and kicks Black*Star before changing into 10. "What?! There's ten of you now?", exclaims a surprised Black*Star "Surprised?", says Naruto "O-Of course not! Why would Black*Star be afraid of ten of you?", brags Black*Star "Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!", says Black*Star "Alright!", replies Tsubaki, changing into Shuriken mode. Black*Star then throws Tsubaki at Naruto without hesitation, cutting 5 of the clones, then Tsubaki comes back, and Black*Star catches her. The five Narutos then come running up at the blue ninja, and start a combo... One kicks Black*Star in the air The second jumps up, slashing Black*Star with a kunai. The third slashes Black*Star with another kunai The fourth kicks Black*Star in the stomach The fifth kicks Black*Star back onto the ground. The other 4 Naruto then disappear. Black*Star lies on the ground, struggling to get up. "Black*Star, are you okay?", says a worried Tsubaki "Y-yep... I-i'm fine", says Black*Star, struggling to get up. "Finished?", asks Naruto, with a smirk. Black*Star is then seen mumbling something to Tsubaki, who nods. Suddenly, Tsubaki transforms into a sword. Black*Star then gets up, ninja sword in hand. "No. I'm just getting started", he says with a smirk. Naruto then proceeds to run at the blue-haired ninja and summons a second shadow clone. While running, they charge their chakra. Then, Naruto runs at Black*Star, who runs with his sword. "...RASENGAN!", says Naruto.. But he watches as it hits nothing. "Hu-", Naruto is suddenly left with a sharp pain in his stomach, and he's kicked to the floor. Naruto quickly gets up, and throws kunais everywhere, each one not hitting the ninja at all. Naruto then looks around, when suddenly... SHINK! A giant mark appears on Naruto's chest. Naruto grunts a little, and runs at Black*Star, and attempts a kick.. when suddenly again... SHINK! A scream is heard as the screen cuts back to Naruto, blood covered and an arm missing. Naruto then falls to the floor. Black*Star then shows up, grinning. "Hah! Of course I won! Nobody can stand up to BLACK*STAR! The man who will surpass God!", says Black*Star. "Good job Black*Star!", says Tsubaki. The two then walks away from Naruto's body. THIS MELEE'S WINNER GOES TO... BLACK*STA-''' '''"I'LL DESTROY YOU!" (Super Smash Bros. - Ryu's Stage (Critical)) "Huh?", says both Tsubaki and Black*Star, as they turn around and see Naruto, in his Kyūbi Form. Naruto without hesitation runs at Black*Star, and begins scratching away. Black*Star is suddenly lying on the floor. Naruto then summons another Kyūbi Clone of him, and they start charging chakra again. Black*Star suddenly looks at the two, and attempts to get up. "AKAI RASENGAN!" Smoke fills the area, as Black*Star is nowhere to be found. Naruto looks around, but suddenly feels a sharp pain in his back, and is kicked to the ground. "I'll say it again.. Nobody can stand up to BLACK*STAR! The man who will surpass God!", says Black*Star, with a smoke bomb in his hand. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!", shouts both Tsubaki and Black*Star. Tsubaki then transforms into a chain scythe and throws it outwards, making a star shape in front of Naruto's feet. The chain then is bounded inside the shape. Black*Star then traps Naruto inside the chain. "Can't fight when you're locked up!". exclaims the ninja. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Naruto suddenly breaks out of the chains (pretty easily, too), and starts running torward Black*Star like crazy. "LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE! SPEED*STAR!", shouted the pair once again, as Black*Star also runs at Naruto very quickly. (Cue Classic Tune for a Clash) Black*Star and Naruto then run to each other, then jump. Black*Star gets out Tsubaki and aims, while Kyūbi Naruto gets out two giant Red Chakra Arms. SHINK! The two pass each other, and land on the ground.... ... ... ... Both fall to the floor. KO! "...Hey, you weren't bad.", says Naruto, still lying on the floor, completely ignoring the pool of blood he's laying on. "You too...", says Black*Star, also completely ignoring the pool of blood. "Well I'm glad we made up!", exclaims Tsubaki, with a classic anime sweat drop. "WOAH! Your weapon talks?!", yells Naruto, getting up. "Yeah it does, and it's a human. You'll see a lot of these in Death City.", replies Black*Star, also getting up. "Hey, maybe we can train together?", asks Naruto. "Yeah! Let's go do that right now! I can already imagine it. THE ULTIMATE NINJA DUO! THE AMAZING BLACK*STAR AND HIS SIDEKICK, NARUTO UZUMAKI!", yells Black*Star "Woah woah woah, sidekick? No way!", replies Naruto. The two then walk away, talking the way and probably fought again later on... Ladies and gentlemen, we have... A tie. Category:Quauntonaut Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music